


I’m Sorry

by GrimMessenger



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Crying, M/M, Past Insane Harry, Poor Harry, Sadness, The Doctor being a dick, almost a ridiculous level of drama, i have no idea what I was doing when I started writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimMessenger/pseuds/GrimMessenger
Summary: I really don’t know how to describe this mess. Read it and find out I suppose.





	I’m Sorry

“You left me.”  
The crack in his voice caught the doctors attention and he turned away from the controls to face Harry.   
“Harry I-“  
“Don’t Harry me.” The seriousness of the statement caught the doctor by surprise. He opened his mouth to say something but decided against it and looked down at his feet. He chuckled slightly and then looked up to meet Harry’s eyes.   
“Well what do you want me to call you? Potter?” He sneered slightly at nothing particular. “My lord?”

“No! No don’t do that! You don’t...You don’t get to do that to me!” A single tear from Harry’s face landed on the tardis floor. It was the only sound after his outburst. The only sound in an entire universe it felt like to The Doctor. It was the only sound that mattered. 

The doctor sighed and took a step toward Harry. His voice was soft and yet the look in his eyes was deadly. It was a look Harry had seen him to the people he was trying to save from themselves. The look he gave those who dared go against him and hurt his family. A look Harry did not want to be on the other side of and a look he never thought he would be on the other side of. “What? I don’t get to call you by your rightful title? It’s the one you chose anyway.”

“THATS NOT WHY I AM HERE!”

The doctor took a step back to really look at the sobbing messy haired boy.   
“Then why are you here?”

Harry looked at him and sighed. “I’m here...I’m here because you left me. I’m here because you left me when I was broken and you left me to go insane!” Seeing no reaction from the doctor he raises his voice causing it to crack more as he breaks into more sobs. “DO YOU DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO BE LEFT ALONE AND SCARED BY YOUR BOYFRIEND?! THE ONE PERSON YOU TRUSTED AND LOVED AND HE BETRAYED YOU!”

The doctor looked at him sadly and shook his head. “I’m sorry. When...when I saw the signs I couldn’t take it. I couldn’t watch another one of my friends fall victim to insanity. The Master...I didn’t want to have to hurt you. So I left. For your safety and mine! There’s only so much I can take Harry…and when..when you started having Ron and Hermoine call you My lord I couldn’t take it. I’m sorry”

Harry was near hysterics at this point. Tears flowing freely down his face as he tried desperately to keep from choking on his sobs. “THEN WHY DIDNT YOU SAY THAT?! WHY DID YOU LET ME HURT THOSE PEOPLE!!! YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS! WHY? WHY DOCTOR? WHY?”

“There comes a time where a man cannot learn from others but has to learn from himself. I’m sorry Harry. I’m sorry you will regret this in the years to come and I’m sorry you became the man who killed your parents. But I am not sorry for leaving you. You were too dangerous to carry on with. You would have killed people.”

“I DID KILL PEOPLE!”

“I’m sorry Harry.”

With a final pull of the lever the tardis started vanishing. Leaving Harry sobbing in Azkaban knowing he would have to deal with the hallucinations again tomorrow. There was no end. Everyday it was the same conversation with the same man who disappeared years ago and never came back. He says he saves people but he only ever saves himself.


End file.
